


42

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Wolf 359 - Fandom
Genre: Eiffel lost his memory and we’re still sad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Eiffel has a feeling about a number, but he can’t quite place it.





	42

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this a year ago today, and it’s been sitting in the notes app on my phone. This plot has probably been done a hundred times, but here’s mine.

“Hey guys? I feel like the number 42 is important. Anyone know why?”  
“What do you mean, ‘important’?” Minkowski asked.  
“I dunno. Just a feeling. Am I 42?”  
“I’m... pretty sure you’re in your 30’s actually. Do you have an older sibling?”  
“How would I know? Amnesia, remember?”  
“Right. Sorry.” Minkowski was frustrated that she didn’t know the answer.  
“Eiffel,” Hera began, “I think I know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yeah? Well I trust you. What do you think it is?”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s from a series you liked. Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?”  
“Yes! That seems right. I need to watch- read- what is it?”  
“A book series and at least one movie, from what you told me. I’m sure we can find it once we get back to Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other Wolf 359 story “In Space, No One Can Hear Your Obsessive Compulsive Patterns” if you want something a little longer and more polished. I hope you enjoyed this!  
> (Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy is the first movie he watches when he gets back to Earth. It’s just too important not to.)


End file.
